Beso
by catlover1998
Summary: Cupido ha flechado por accidente a nuestra cuatro ojos favorita y nuestro rubio engreído. ¿Qué sucederá con esta extraña combinación?


**Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su creador Butch Hartman**

 **Pareja:** TootiexRemy

 **Rating:** +K

 **Sumary:** Cupido ha flechado por accidente a nuestra cuatro ojos favorita y nuestro rubio engreído. ¿Qué sucederá con esta extraña combinación?

* * *

 **BESOS**

Se supone que Cupido como Dios del amor siempre sabe y está preparado para saber a que par de idiotas va a flechar y estos se juren amor eterno, probablemente.

Sin embargo, digamos que un día con un sol muy brillante y resplandeciente nuestro hado estaba hasta los demonios por un resfriado que torturaba su ser. Su cuerpo pedía cama pero el papeleo, el trabajo y las labores inundaban su oficina.

Con ojos vidriosos, a moco suelto y pañuelo en mano fue obligado a realizar su oficio, después de todo tan solo había un Cupido y con el desgano que empezaba aquella mañana era de imaginarse que algo iba a salir pésimo.

Apuntaba a desprovisto, algunas veces acertaba y otras estornudaba dañando la trayectoria del disparo.

Por las avenidas de Dimsdale una pelinegra como muchas iba de paseo, planeaba jugar con Turner y si no la dejaba lo espiaría. Sin dudas, una manera muy entretenida de matar el tiempo. Iba caminando y tarareando una canción "Bésame "de Ricardo Montaner. Y aunque la morena podría llegar a ser una atentica acosadora todo se debía al deseo de ser correspondida a su desenfrenado amor no propia de una niña de su edad, le deseaba el bien por sobre todas las cosas y odiaba asustarlo. Pero, ¿de qué otra forma podría acercarse si cada vez que intentaba emprender una conversación decente con el dientón siempre salía corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo? Siempre había sido así entre ellos, sin importar el apoyo que la cuatro ojos le ofreciera al cambio, él se derretía por Trixie que lo trataba peor que a saco de basura o calcetines viejos y olorosos. Todos eran complicados, sumidos en ese triángulo amoroso dramático. A veces solo deseaba amar a alguien más que no fuera Timmy, algo más sencillo y sin tanto martirio. ¿Así no se supone que se debía ser el amor? Algo predominantemente placentero

Ensimismada en su pensamiento, triste y consciente de la realidad repetía una y mil veces la letra de la canción, que después de todo era la única que se conocía de memoria

 _ **Bésame en la boca con tú lágrima de risa**_

 _ **Bésame la luna y tapa el sol con tu pulgar**_

 _ **Y bésame despacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta**_

 _ **Y el mar más profundo besare con tu humedad**_

 _ **Bésame el susurro que me hiciste en el oído**_

 _ **Besa el recorrido de mis manos a tu altar**_

 _ **Con agua bendita de tu fuente bésame toda la frente**_

 _ **Que me bautiza y me bendice esa manera de besar**_

 **Besa mis campos y mis flores con tus gotitas de colores**

 **Besa la lluvia que resbala en la ventana**

 **Besa mi vida y mis cenizas y me dirás que voy de prisa**

 **Bésame y deja con un grito que lo logre.**

Cupido amaba esa canción, su radar no fallaba cada vez que veía a Tootie, entendía perfectamente el anhelo de su corazón y le dolía postergar tanto su sueño. Pero a veces para ser el Dios del amor tenías que actuar como un auténtico dolor de trasero. No todas las relaciones se dan de buenas a primeras, a veces hace falta la madurez de ambas personas para poder llevar una próspera y madura relación de pareja. Entendía él como tantos años desempeñando su labor que tarde o temprano Turner se daría cuenta que lo que siente por Trixie es un encaprichamiento y que en el futuro se enamorará de la morena, quizás hasta tengan dos hijos llamados Tammy y Tommy; el cliché de la vida.

A quienes si estaba decido a flechar ese día eran a otras víctimas que iban de paso, la azabache popular ojisceleste y al rubio snob mimado ojisverde; ambos serían una perfecta pareja de novios que de mayores firmarían los papeles de divorcio. Después de todo su trabajo era flechar, que la relación fuese duradera dependía únicamente de la pareja y los dos eran altamente irritables y tercos.

Sacó su arco y apuntó, un cosquilleo gracioso amenazaba su nariz- Ashu- los mocos salieron volando y el disparo falló, cayendo sorpresivamente en la cuatro ojos. Menos mal que no estaba Turner por ahí o sino los efectos que causaría podría llevar a la enamorada a la locura

-¿Qué tanto ves?-cuestionó Remy Buxaplenty, de brazos cruzados quien miraba como Tootie lo observaba con sus ojos abiertos como platillos. La mirada de la morena se suavizó, sus piernas temblaban como espaguetis y montones de corazones volaban por todos lados

-Es mi imaginación o aquí hace calor, quizás seas tú el culpable. Nunca me di cuenta de tus ojos tan pero tan esmeraldas, RE-MY BU-XA-PLEN-TY-confesó ella muy idiota como si algo en su mente se hubiera nublado, no lo dijo a propósito pues las palabras solo escaparon de su boca como un cruel hechizo. Deseaba que todo hubiera quedado en su mente y que esto solo fuera una pesadilla o que simplemente la tierra se la tragase 20metros al fondo. El blondo palideció estupefacto, sus mejillas se calentaron y sus cejas parecían salirse del marco de su cara

-¿O-ok?...Yo-o…Adiós-dijo mientras salía a paso apresurado del lugar y se subía a su limo, dejando a la morena completamente sola y avergonzada. Ella solo se metió semerenda cachetada-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HE HECHO?-gritó para sus adentros como para afuera y huyó rumbo a su casa con las manos cubriéndole enteramente las mejillas

-¿Pero qué demonios he hecho yo?-dijo una voz en suspiro, nadie podía escucharlo, después de todo nuestro querido hado del amor es invisible ante cualquier mortal sin magia-¡Ashu!-estornudó una vez más para salir volando hasta desaparecer

* * *

El fin de semana ya había culminado para dar paso al horror de los horrores, el lunes, sumado a una clase de Persona Familia y Relaciones Humanas (PFRH) a primera hora dictada por el profesor Denzel Crocker, quien repartía las notas del examen de la semana pasada

-Otra F, que sorpresa-dijo Timmy

-No sería una sorpresa Turner si estudiarás más como AJ, el mejor estudiante de la clase, o quizás debas pedirle ayuda a tus PA-DRI-NOS MÁ-GI-COS

-Yo no tengo padrinos mágicos

-Eso es solo una excusa para que nadie sepa que en verdad tienes PADRINOS MÁGICOS, PADRINOS MÁGICOS, PA-DRI-NOS MÁ-GI-COS-gritó enloquecido el pobre maestro mal pagado que sin darse cuenta quejido tras quejido lo ponían más cerca del pomo de la ventana hasta que al final cayo-¡Estoy bien!-aseguró, después de haber aterrizado sobre un par de ladrillos

El salón estalló en carcajadas, sin dudas, esos niños necesitaban una buena tanda de nalgadas. El lunes para la mayoría se les había hecho llevadero, por otra parte, Tootie no había disfrutado para nada su fin de semana y ese lunes era por demás un dolor. Remy se hallaba sentado justo atrás de ella por orden del ya fracturado profesor. Lo notó nervioso y ella no estaba mejor, y mucho menos sus pensamientos

-Por amor a Dios, pareciera que Cupido me hubiese flechado por este snob. El enemigo de mi antiguo gran amor. ¿Qué demonios me pasó? Es culpa de esos ojos y esos labios. Pero si Timmy era imposible que será con Buxaplenty. Aunque debería intentarlo pero, ¿cómo me acerco después de lo que paso? Debo alejarme de él, de seguro será lo mejor, pretender que nada de esto sucedió. Sí, sí, eso es perfecto. Después volveré a enamorarme de Timmy otra vez en vez de mi Remy…Digo, Remy….Aunque, mi Remy. Ah, Remy Buxaplenty, Tootie de Buxaplenty, los Buxaplenty-

-Oe Tootie, cuidado que se te cae la baba. ¿En quién piensas otra vez? En Turner-masculló Tad, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones

-Sí Turner, tú novia está pensando en ti-dijo Chad señalando al dentón en un claro intento por molestarlos a ambos, lo cual lograron sin ningún problema.

Era normal ver a Tad y a Chad mofándose de impopulares clase media baja como ellos, parecía formar ya parte de sus hábitos. Y en especial fastidiarlos a ellos dos, los chicos más impopulares del todo el cuarto

-¡Cállense!-gritó Timmy

-Sí cállense, yo no estaba pensando en él sino en Bux…Bux…En el bus. Se me olvidó el pasaje-¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Casi se expone abiertamente

-¿En el bus? Sí, por eso eres tan aburrida. ¿No es así Chad?

-Bueno, es un ratón de biblioteca, Tad

-No se burlen de ella, no estaba haciendo nada para que ustedes la molesten

-Cállense, me provocan dolor de cabeza-ordenó Remy quien ya no podía concentrarse con tanto alarido, en terminar de hacer la tarea que encomendó el profesor Denzel Crocker antes de caer por la ventana. Y es que él normalmente no solía hacer sus propios trabajos sino que le pagaba a alguien más para que los hicieran como AJ o Steven Hopkins; mas ese día estaba particularmente nervioso por la presencia de la morena en el salón de clases. Sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba lo que le dijo en aquella avenida, no podía dejar de pensarla desde ese día. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Nunca antes la había tomado en cuenta y ahora parecía como si sintiera algo…Algo más… Algo más que no era desinterés o apatía. Algo extraño le sucedía, ¿acaso el idiota de Cupido lo había flechado? Pero eso no tendría sentido, el Dios del amor era sumamente responsable. ¿Por qué los habrá elegido a ellos dos para…para…Bueno, eso? Para amarse, quererse, besarse…¿Besarse? ¿Por qué la idea ya no le parecía desagradable? Estúpido Cupido, de seguro es él el culpable. Besarla, gustarle, quererla, amarla. Quería todo eso y más. Sus labios eran tan delgados

-¿Qué pasa Buxaplenty, si te encanta burlarte de Turner con nosotros?

-Y me fascina pero hoy no me dejan concentrarme- respondió como si no hubiera más alumnos en salón a excepción de sus majestades

-Bueno Turner, será para la próxima

-Para ti también cuatro ojos

* * *

Dos horas más tarde el recreo comenzó, Remy y Tootie eran los últimos que quedaban por salir. La morena agarró sus cosas no sin antes voltearse y dirigirle la palabra al ricachón, ambos se veían fijamente estando separados solo por cuatro pies de distancia

-Ejem…Gracias…Gracias, por callarlos

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó este, avanzando dos de los cuatro pasos que los separaban. La morena esquivo sus ojos, era difícil mirarlo con ese semblante serio y mirada profunda

-¿Hacer qué?

-No te hagas la loca, ¿acaso no amas a Turner?

-Esa pregunta es algo personal

-¿Personal? Personal hubiera sido sino te le hubieses declarado tantas veces

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

-¿Acaso se te olvido lo que me dijiste la última vez?

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Remy

-A la mía tampoco

-Eres un niño mimado-dijo ella, aproximándose a él hasta quedar ambos pecho a pecho

-Jajaja, y tú, cuatro ojos

-Eres engreído, altanero, quisquilloso y…

-¿Y?

-Creo que Cupido es un tonto-contestó la morena dejando a Remy con las palabras en la boca por lo confundido que estaba-¿Ah?-esa iba a ser la pregunta que de seguro le formularía y no quería. Le estampó un beso en los labios, tímido, húmedo, suave, brusco y sin experiencia. Inclinaba su cabeza en pos de sumergirse en aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras, en aquellos sentimientos tan confusos y caóticos; con una mano sujetó su mejilla y con la otra sus rizos de oro. Beso una y repetida veces sus labios, de derecha a izquierda. El rubio no cabía de la sorpresa, estaba congelado. Beso sus mejillas y por último su frente

Cuando Tootie se separó del rostro del chico estaba preparada para salir huyendo de aquel lugar pero unas manos se lo impidieron. Se posaron dulcemente en sus caderas y la abrazaron. Remy recostó su cabeza en su hombro y dijo-Yo también creo que Cupido es un idiota

A lo lejos de aquella inaudita escena, Verónica observaba y fotografiaba todo lo que presencio, desde el beso hasta el abrazo desde la esquina de un pasillo, detrás de la puerta de otro salón-Esto va a estar bueno-

El día martes todo iba bien, demasiado bien. Remy y Tootie se encontraban de paso yendo juntos al colegio, intentaban no dirigirse mucho la palabra por temor a lo que los demás pudieran decir. Ambos planeaban mantener un tiempo la relación en secreto hasta que supieran bien lo que sentían o si quiera si podían durar un mes sin matarse. Cuando entraron a su aula se percataron como el pizarrón estaba cubierta de fotos de ellos con lo que había pasado el día anterior. En definitiva su plan se fue de viaje para no volver

-¿Remy por qué no nos dijiste?-preguntó la azabache más bella de todo el colegio,-Yo pensaba que si llegarás a sentir algo por alguien sería por una chica como yo o yo

-Eso es cierto, nunca nos lo hubiéramos creído si Verónica no nos hubiera mostrado las fotos-declaró Chad

-Se los dije desde el inicio, Remy nunca estuvo de nuestro lado. Yo se los advertí

-Silencio, Verónica-mandó la ojisceleste

-Tootie, ¿Buxaplenty? No es que me importe. Pero él es una vil víbora mentirosa

-Turner, y tú un egoísta e idiota

-¿Quién diría que de los dientotes pasemos a la narizota de dinosaurio?

\- Chester, no te burles frente a ellos sino a sus espaldas

-Pero…pe..Jajaja…Es que no puedo AJ

-Ya dejen de burlarse, el que salgamos o no, no les incumbe-gritó furibunda

-Habló el ratón de biblioteca-bromeo Tad

-Sí y ya más nadie además de mí le dirá "ratón de biblioteca" a…

-¿A tu novia?

-A mi novia-aseveró él

-No durarán ni una semana-profetizó Tad a lo que los demás asintieron con un "Sí", "Obviamente" y "Claro esta"

* * *

Pasaron 12 años desde ese día y un 21 de noviembre todos aquellos chicos que dudaron de la relación fueron invitados cordialmente a la unión en matrimonio de Tootie y Remy Buxaplenty

Cupido estaba orgulloso, hasta cuando fallaba, acertaba.


End file.
